Georgia On My Mind
by Gumball2
Summary: It's another day for Luan, bringing smiles to the faces of those surrounding her. But when she comes across a girl in tears, the comedianne will stop at nothing to brighten up her day.


"Perfect," Luan said to herself as she slipped the receipt in the plastic bag. Another trip to the Joke Shop ended in success. And to top it off, the bell on the door rang its cute little tone as she headed out. Today was her kind of day.

Conveniently, the Shop was adjacent to the park, lending Luan a scenic walk home. She loved the park. Like most people, Luan enjoyed the acres of trees and lush grass, the break from endless veins of asphalt and tyranny of automobiles, and the rich colors that fill every object.

Of course, the park wasn't only known for that. On any given day, Luan expected something funny to happen. Sometimes, she passed by a wisecracker quip out a fast one, compelling her to jot down the fresh pun (or "inspiration"). In her view, comedy is meant to be shared with everyone, to spread out to every dull set of ears. And surely whoever was kind enough to give it to her understood that basic philosophy.

On that day, the park was full of interesting sights and sounds. Looking around, she noticed two squirrels on a branch vying for the same acorn. As the two critters yanked the thing back and forth, Luan couldn't help but wonder why they had gone nuts. Off to a good start.

Then she witnessed a local mime locking himself in his little box by the water fountain. Luan recognized the fellow. He had the same eyes, nose, makeup, and outfit always attempting the same tricks by the same spot. Through her observations, he was improving. The first couple times she saw him, she caught his hands slipping outside the invisible walls. But now, his movements were more precise and steady (he swapped out his Play Doh for solid glass). If she hadn't spent all her money, she would have left him a dollar. Next time, she reminded herself.

Come to think of it, a lot of her surroundings were funny. The diapers in the trash, the red glowing frisbee two guys were tossing, a girl on a bench crying, a drummer banging his bongos, the soccer game-

Wait, what?!

Luan jerked her head to a bench in a secluded pathway. That wasn't funny. Crying was the dark specter that clouded people in their lowest moments, the antithesis to laughter. As someone who dedicated her life to bringing joy, Luan wasn't about to let a sad face sweep by her.

She paced over to the bench. The girl was clearer younger than her, though not too young (maybe somewhere between Lincoln and Lucy's age). Short, pudgy, and adorning two bushy pigtails, the sobbing girl looked so lonely on that wooden bench. Emboldened, Luan perked up her grin as she stopped in front of her.

"What did the bench say when someone asked to be friends?"

The girl looked up from the ground. As feared, tears rolled down her red cheeks. But Luan wasn't deterred. After all, she now had an audience.

" _Wood_ I?!"

She continued weeping, though the hiccups that escaped her throat contained inklings of joy. She was trying to laugh in the midst of an emotional storm. All Luan needed was a cue to take a seat beside her, wrapping a arm across the back of her neck.

"What's with the long face?" Luan asked as the girl's head lowered, "the sun's out and there's always a good joke to be told."

She sniffled and shuddered as she thought about it all. Luan tried maintaining her chipper smile, hoping it would create a bright beacon, a safe haven for this despondent spirit.

"Some boys were," she said. She hiccuped, "calling me weird a-and gross for stuff. And then th-they teased me in front of everyone."

Luan fought to avoid shuddering. Terrifying taunts rant out in her mind while images of innocent tormentors appeared before her eyes. After all this time, they never truly disappeared nor did she forget them. And how awful that others remained on the run, preying on little girls. Why this one? She seemed pretty nice.

But this wasn't her time to be sad. This was her job and no task was too big for Luan Loud to accomplish.

Luan jumped to her feet and rearranged her face. She crossed her eyes (a skill that took a solid year of tough practice to master) and protruded her buck teeth.

"Duh! I'm a big mean bully," she said, lowering voice. The girl looked up and rubbed her wet eyes. That was a start, "I don't know where I'm going."

She stumbled in place. Despite her determination to keep them crossed, she couldn't help but scan the girl's face.

 _"3...2...1"_

Just like that, a "banana" popped up under her heavy foot. Any motor function she placed in her legs malfunctioned. Her arms swung while she let out a moan-like yell. She jumped up and splatted on her bottom.

Luan jerked up as she heard soft chuckles. At last, Luan's prescription was starting to take effect. Now for another dose.

Getting up, she assumed a fist and held it below her chin.

"Big, dumb bullies. What do they know? A whole lotta nothin', that's for sure," Luan said, her voice full of chipper wit, "I once heard one of them say being nice was lame. And then I told him it can't be _beat_!"

The important thing was that the girl smiled. No new tears could be seen. This she continued.

"And then he said 'Duh!' Before slipping on a banana peel!"

A few more giggles broke free. Luan burst to life. She was on a roll and was determined to keep that momentum rolling.

"What's your name?" Luan asked before extending the fist to the girl's flustered face. It took several awkward giggles before she opened up.

"Georgia," she said before her lips curled up.

"Georgia, eh," Luan said. Well this must have been her toughest challenge yet. What was a good one, one that would knock her socks off. She scrapped her memory for any form of inspiration; someone somewhere had to have given her wisdom.

And then an idea struck.

"Well unlike those bullies, you'll always be on my mind!"

Nothing. The girl stared at her, unsure of whether to be confused or glad that someone was thinking of her. Regardless, it wasn't a laugh.

 _"Dang it, Luna!"_

But now was her duty to follow it up, to clear up any unease or uncertainty. It was only then that Luan remembered the plastic bag she had on her person. She stared at it for several seconds. Her hands were reluctant to fish out the contents so soon. Luan wanted to make everyone happy. The party would be pretty lackluster we're a few balloons to go missing.

 _"I could always get more."_

And besides, what she saw before her was her job, every bit as much as the shindig she was expected to enliven. This wasn't just some side job for cash. This was her life.

Without any further hesitation, Luan yanked the bundle of balloons out of the bag and ripped it open. She pulled out a long narrow pink balloon and blew into it. As air filled the confection, it assumed the shape of a hot dog, instantly drawing the girl's attention. Once it was full, Luan separated her treacherously sharp teeth from the balloon and tied up the loose end.

"Now this is where things get interesting," she commented.

With the balloon secured, Luan gripped each side of it and bent the firm shape. The trick to the act lied in the quick hands. Too slow and everyone's ears would have popped, but she also had to be precise enough to pick up all the right "knot" points. Execution was key to insuring a properly proportioned creation (and it made for a good show).

After exhaling a few triumphant pants, Luan held it up. Through all her efforts, she had done it. The bunny had long adorable ears, yet the body was big enough to be hugged. It was, in every respect, a cartoon bunny: colorful, cute, and charming. Whatever red and glossy stuff was on Georgia's face before had transformed into a shining glow. Unable to keep herself contained, she raced up and hugged Luan.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she cried into her chest, "Bunnies are my favorite!"

"Well, I guess it's just a hunch," Luan said, running her finger through the girl's curly hair. The most difficult part wasn't pulling off all the jokes or racing her hands through latex. It was this. Her heart fluttered as it became overwhelmed with Georgia's gratitude, the wave of excitement and peace that Luan wanted from anyone. And the fact that she was the one to bring this euphoria from the stormy depths of sadness made her smile too.

The most difficult part was also the most rewarding.

Once separated, Luan looked into Georgia's eyes. Those windows were full of life, revealing a childlike awe at the world around her.

"I never got your name," Georgia said softly, now holding the balloon bunny.

"Luan Loud. Don't let it go to waste!"

Georgia giggled. At this point, Luan had that golden touch, where anything she did emanated the endearment she intended to convey.

"Well that's another smile. Time to make some more," Luan said. With her job done, she was about to step away, to let Georgia bask in the metaphorical sun.

"Wait!"

Turns out there was one more step, Luan realized. She turned to Georgia and nodded.

"What you gave me today," she said, holding up both her bunny and smile, "I want everyone to have it," her head then fell, "but I don't know how."

Luan, nearly impossible to deter, placed a hand on Georgia's shoulder.

"You're already halfway there."

Georgia stared at her, once again confused.

"By wanting to make others happy, you're already well on your way to doing it," Luan said warmly. Her impeccable smile shone through it all, "but I'm guessing you want something more than that."

Georgia silently nodded, tightening her hug on the bunny.

Seeing the call, Luan took out her purse. She pored through some of the slips, coins, and bills the parcel had accumulated. Luckily, it didn't take too long to pull on a small rainbow-colored card with a grinning clown on it.

"This is the Huggles Clown Institute," she explained as she handed it to her, "I go there every summer and it's a blast. It'd be great to see you there."

Georgia's face quickly mirrored that of Huggins the Clown.

"Thanks! I won't let you down!"

Luan chuckled.

"How could you? You've already made my day."

After saying farewell, Luan and Georgia parted. While there was never certainty impressions could last, Luan wasn't too concerned with that. Sunshine was sunshine, no matter what clouds surrounded it. And as she went off to find her next adventure, she bummed that song Luna once taught her.

Georgia, indeed, would stay on Luan's mind.


End file.
